who tells your story
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: The world won't remember Sam and Dean when they're gone. People will. Tag to 12x18, The Memory Remains


**A/N: So... I'm behind. Again. I have many reasons why, none of which I will go into. Anyway, I really enjoyed this episode, contrary to expectations, and I was super excited to write a tag for it. Which begs the question why I took so long to do so, but never mind. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Spoilers: This contains spoilers from every season, specifically: 1x12, _Faith_ , 2x07, _The Usual Suspects_ , 3x01, _The Magnificent Seven,_ 4x12, _Criss Angel is a Douchebag_ , 5x03, _Free to Be You and Me_ , 6x13, _Unforgiven_ , 7x15, _Repo Man_ , 8x11, _LARP and the Real Girl_ , 9x04, _Slumber Party_ , 10x05, _Fan Fiction_ , 11x11, _Into the Mystic_ , and 12x18, _The Memory Remains_**

 **WARNING: The fourth section of this has mentions of suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide so please skip this section if this bothers you in any way**

* * *

 _What do you think our legacy's gonna be?_

 _The people we saved. They're our legacy_

* * *

Roy Le Grange never found out what happened to his wife. He was told that she died of a stroke, but something told Roy that there was something much darker at work here, something that tied into why he lost his healing powers. It didn't matter in the end, though. In truth, the weekly healings had become somewhat laborious. Roy was glad to help people, no doubt, but after so many years they all just blurred into one and he soon forgot whoever it was he had healed that week. All except Dean Winchester. Roy didn't know what it was about him, but he sensed this young man had a great destiny ahead of him, whether he knew it or not. He chose Dean and he was glad for it, despite Mrs Rourke's constant protests. The Lord had drawn Dean to him for a reason, and Roy never forgot what he had seen in Dean Winchester's heart.

* * *

Detective Diana Ballard was questioned extensively after the fiasco with Pete and the two escaped prisoners. She didn't quite lose her job, but she came close and she's still not sure her superiors really bought her story. Still, with no evidence to suggest otherwise, they had no choice but to believe her, but she was watched sharply for months afterwards. She did what she could to erase Sam and Dean's records but, whilst she managed to get Sam's case completely closed, Dean's murder charge from St. Louis was still out there. It pained her to see them show up again and again on wanted lists over the years because she knew that it wasn't them. They were never caught, or not for long at least, and each time she allowed herself a small smile, feeling a lot safer knowing that Sam and Dean Winchester were still out there.

* * *

She visited several therapists and shrinks after the possession. None of them understood though, and they all just gave her pills and medicines that didn't work. She was still tormented by dreams of the horrible things she had done whilst the demon (Lust, its name was Lust) had taken over her body. She had just been an ordinary office worker, until it had come and she could only watch as she - it - hurt those people. She didn't know the men who had saved her, but the demon did and it whispered their names into her mind. Bobby Singer, the man who had cast it out. He was not as important as the other two, but just as much of a threat. Sam Winchester, the Boy King, the one who was supposed to lead Hell's army. Lust was supposed to join him, but he refused his destiny and for that he had to die. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man marked for Hell. Lust liked this one, and it had tried to seduce him. He had refused it which had angered Lust, but they had exorcised it before it could kill him, which she would be eternally grateful for.

* * *

Jay never touched magic again. He burnt ever pack of cards he owned and lived the rest of his life drowning his sorrows in a bottle. He had tried to kill himself before, but Charlie had saved him. Charlie, whom he had killed. He thought about trying again, for there wouldn't be anyone left to try and stop him, but he decided against it because apparently Charlie thought he deserved to live whereas Jay knew he didn't. Still, he'd be damned if he disrespected his best friend's last wishes so he continued living, or some approximation of it anyway. Charlie hadn't told him how he should live his life, so if he decided to drink himself to the grave, well, that was Jay's choice, wasn't it? When he got drunk enough he would think back on that young man's words and wonder if he really did do the right thing. Maybe he had, but if doing the _right thing_ had given him a dead friend and a failing liver, was it so right after all?

* * *

Lindsay thought about Keith - Sam, whatever his name was - from time to time. She tried to avoid it whenever possible because those thoughts were usually accompanied with memories of a blade being held to her throat and witnessing an almost-murder. Sometimes she couldn't help herself though, so think she did. Watching him beat up those two guys with such ease, and almost kill one of them had scared her, sure. But she knew deep down that he was a good man, and that he was trying so hard to forget whatever had happened in the past. Her heart broke for him when he admitted to hating himself and she was equal parts relieved and disappointed when he didn't show the next day, or the next, or ever again. Truth was, she had liked him and she wished she had been given more time to solve this riddle, wrapped inside an enigma, wrapped inside a taco.

* * *

Brenna Dobbs eventually moved on with her life. She had known that Roy was dead for a long time and she hadn't expected to see him again, and certainly not in the form of some horrible creature. The nightmares began to slowly become less frequent, but she never forgot the manic look in her husband's eyes when he had found her. She had also never expected to see Sam again and she was initially glad to because maybe, just maybe, he held the answers to what had happened to Roy. It turned out he did, but she found that knowing all the facts gave her less closure than just assuming he was dead. She knew Sam was different from the Sam she had met before - it was evident in the way he spoke and carried himself - but she couldn't just forgive and forget what he had done.

* * *

Nora Havelock and her son left town. She set up a new white-magic business and made sure she stocked every kind of protection and warding she could think of, determined that nothing like that was ever going to happen again. She kept a close eye on her son for a long time, despite his protests, and made sure he wore the anti-possession charm Sam and Dean had given him at all times. She struggled for a long time convincing herself that she did the right thing because if she hadn't co-operated with Jeffrey, her son wouldn't be with her to fuss over. By the same token, she knew that if Sam and Dean hadn't been there then her son would be possessed and suffering at the hands of a demon, but she remained forever grateful to them for everything they had done.

* * *

It is not just on Earth that the Winchester's names are known. Of course, Heaven and Hell despise them, but they are just branches stemming from Earth. Gilda made sure every faerie in the Hollow Wood knew the names of Charlie Bradbury and Sam and Dean Winchester. They were the ones who had freed her from her captivity and helped her go back to the way things were. A part of her was sad to leave, because the forest truly was wonderful, and she wished she had had more time to get to know Charlie, but her people needed her. So she settled for telling stories of the brave and noble men and women, whom she knew would be remembered for as long as the Hollow Wood lasted.

* * *

Dorothy had always considered the Men of Letters and hunters to be two separate organisations. They would work with each other when it was required of them, but they would never forge lasting relationships, and a hunter would certainly never become a Man of Letters, or vice versa. They just didn't play well together. When she met the Winchesters, it was like they had torn the rule book into pieces and thrown it all away. She was impressed with the way they managed life as both Men of Letters and hunters and they made her realise that perhaps they weren't as different as she had believed all those years ago.

* * *

Marie always wondered about that day. At first, despite wanting so desperately to believe the world of Supernatural was real, she had known that monsters and demons were just figments of Carver Edlund's imagination. Then she had seen a scarecrow - her scarecrow - kidnap Maggie and try to kill her and, needless to say, she definitely reconsidered her viewpoint. Watching the two hunters interact almost convinced her that they were the real Sam and Dean, which was why she gave the Samulet to them. Regardless of whether they were or not, however, she would never forget the two brothers who gave her the confidence to be herself and keep writing.

* * *

Mildred lived almost another 20 years before peacefully passing away in Oak Park Retirement Home. She saw many more sunsets and followed her heart until the end. She was happy, and praised God everyday that the Winchesters had stumbled onto her path. They had given her the last little adventure her heart had told her to have, and she was eternally grateful to them. She knew that if they hadn't have been there the Banshee would have come for her next, and she would have never seen another sunset. As it was, it was almost too close, but she remembered them as more than just her saviours. She had seen something in Dean that she had seen in so many people during her life on the road and she was glad for the chance to share some of her knowledge with him. She hoped he remembered her as she did him.

* * *

The Sheriff took care of Pete's body, and tried as best he could to clean up the mess his brother had made. He rescued what was left of Jared and Daryn from the cellar and returned them to their devastated families in the hope that he could provide some sort of closure for them. As for him, well, he had one hell of a legacy to live with. He sealed the door to Moloch's prison and sold the house before moving to the other side of town. The meat factory got closed down and a lot of people left to find new employment. For those that stayed, he continued to be the sheriff. All he wanted was to help as many as possible, and he hoped that he could, in some small way, atone for his family's crimes.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's done! I really underestimated the amount of planning and research this took. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and, yes, the title is a reference to Hamilton. I am obsessed and it was too good to resist. Please leave a review if you have a moment! Bye!**


End file.
